Alvin and Brittany: Love Never Ends
by ChipettesChipmunksFan123
Summary: It has been 3 months since Alvin saved the Chipettes from Ian, that coward, but 3 months after Alvin have some feelings for Brittany, will sparks fly? It's how they face life together
1. Feelings

It was a beautiful day in California and It had been 3 months since Alvin rescued the girls from Ian Hawke. It was Saturday, Brittany was sleeping, while Jeanette watching the discovery channel With Simon while Theodore and Eleanor were making breakfast. And for Alvin, he was also sleeping. It was 11:15 A.M. Alvin and Brittany were sleeping until...

'' Simon, please tell Alvin to wake up Brittany.'' Dave had said. '' Sure, Dave.''

Simon replied as he went upstairs.

As He went to Right side of the room to wake up Alvin.

As he shook Alvin and after 5 times of shaking him Simon started to yell,

'' Alvinnn!'' As Alvin startled and yelled back,'' Simon! stop it! it's like 8 in the morning!'' '' I beg to differ, it's 11:30! remember we have to get prepared for Prom on Friday!'' Simon yelled back, again. '' What?! oh, where are the girls?'' Alvin asked calming down. '' Well, Jeanette and Ellie are downstairs and Brittany is still sleeping, wake her up cause Dave said so.'' Simon responded. '' Ok, fine, whatever.'' Alvin said fixing and running his fingers through his hair as He saw Simon leave the room. He went over to Brittany's bed and...

'' Britt, wake up.'' Alvin shook Brittany but she couldn't feel. And then he raised his voice higher,'' Brittany! wake up, we got to take you girls shopping.''

" Alvin? oh, right, I'll be down in a minute,'' Brittany said in the voice of an angel as so Alvin thought,'' _woah, she's beautiful and downright hot.''_

'' Alvin? why are you staring at me?'' Brittany asked a little flattered yet still creeped out. '' What? oh, sorry, britt, just get changed.

Alvin went to the Bathroom and took a shower as he put on his Red shirt with a big Yellow A and made his hair as sexy as Brittany thought,

'' _Woah, he is so cute and handsome, should I tell him I like him or love him? maybe some other time.''_

As Alvin saw Brittany enter the bathroom and Brittany got out 15 minutes later as she wore a light pink shirt with a black and pink tie with a darker pink jacket and light pink shirt with her hair in a round bun as she went downstairs.

'' You know Simon, I don't have to tell you how I feel about Brittany, but I do have strong feelings for her, so, why don't you stop teasing m-oh, shoot!''

Alvin said to Simon as he was interrupted by Brittany's beauty when she entered the room she looked the same as the other days, but everyday she just get kept getting more pretty each day.

As he looked at Brittany with goofy face like when they first met and walked up to her,'' Britt, you look cool, are you ready to go?'' Alvin asked Brittany.

'' Sure, um, Alvin do you have a date?'' Brittany asked yet still looking away as he replied,'' actually no, but I've been planning to ask someone tomorrow after our concert, Brittany.'' He said ''Brittany'' a little higher than his other words because he wanted to ask Brittany and Brittany didn't notice and they went to the mall.


	2. Beauty

Dave drove the Chipmunks and The Chipettes to the mall and went into a dress store,'' Olivia's and Andy's Fine Taste.''

As the Chipettes entered the store, the chipmunks followed them just to make sure they're safe.

As The girls went into the dress section as .

Brittany bought a Slim one shoulder pink chiffon dress with a golden red belt in the middle as she went to show Alvin, but when he saw her, he was having a goofy look on his face.

'' So, Alvin? how do you think I look?'' Brittany asked.

'' Brittany, to be honest, you look amazing and stunning as hell.

'' Really? you think so?

'' Of course Britt.

'' Well, thanks for complimenting me, just for that you get this.'' Brittany said and before Alvin knew it, Brittany leaned in and gave him a simple 4 second kiss on the cheek.

'' oh, um, t-t-h-hanks, Britt, I also want to ask you,'' Do you have a date?'' Alvin had asked shyly.

'' Actually, No, just going there with my sisters, since I don't have a date, I guess I'll go with them.

As soon Brittany left, Alvin got his hands up a little high in a fist and pulled it down again while whispering,'' Yes!''

Then Jeanette had worn a Purple satin slim a line long sleeveless dress as Simon found it beautiful and very pretty.

Then and lastly, Eleanor had worn the same dress as Brittany but in lime green and the belt was gold. As Theodore found it very cute and magnificent.

While the girls stood in front of the boys Alvin said,'' Woah'' in a goofy tone as Simon purred loudly and Theodore just gasping in delight. **(just like in the squeakquel)**

Then they went into the tux store that was 3 stores away and the girls followed the boys just to look after them as Alvin, Simon and Theodore, went into the most valuable tux section as Alvin wore a white tuxedo with a red tie and black buttons as he went to show Brittany

'' So, Britt, how'd do I look?

'' You look cute.'' Brittany replied

'' only cute?'' asked Alvin with a smirk.

'' Fine, you look very irresistible .'' Brittany replied rolling her eyes.

Simon and Theodore had the same except Simon has a black tuxedo with a white rose and blue tie and Theodore same as Alvin with a dark green tie.

For all the Tuxes and Dresses it came out to 79.99 which caught Dave by surprise. Then they went home to prepare for their concert for tonight. They had only 3 songs to perform ,'' Trouble.'', Bad Romance,'' and ,'' Girls n Boys of rock 'n' roll. And the chipmunks found a special way to propose their best friends,'' The Chipettes, to be their date to prom.


	3. Special Night

After buying everything they need for Prom, they all went home, Jeanette was reading a book while Ellie was making a sandwich and Brittany watching a funny show, in the living room. Preparing for the concert...

In the Boys Room...

'' Alvin? are you sure this will work? I don't want Jeanette to turn down on me!'' Simon exclaimed worried.

'' Simon? are you nuts? put your glasses on! This will work, I talked Dave into it, he said it's Fine.'' Alvin exclaimed.

'' Ok, Fine, Whatever, so, we will sing a song, and put fireworks in the sky with our signature colors, and a saying?'' Simon said just to be clear. '' Exactly, so, Si? Theo? what are you going to write?

'' For Ellie, i'm writing,'' _a green gumdrop. Prom? Come With? -Theo''_ Theodore explained.

'' For Jean, i'm writing,'' _You are my only one, prom? You and Me - Si_ '' Simon explained deeply.

'' Nice, touching, For Britt, i'm writing,'' _Be my girl, I love you, Will you go to prom with me?''_ Alvin explained feeling so excited and nearly cried.

'' Now, THAT is touching.'' Theo and Simon said simultaneously.

6:15 / **Concert Time**

They were going to sing Bad Romance and were up to the last part

B- J'veux ton amour, et je veux ton revenge, j'veux ton amour I don't wanna be friends... (everyone except Brittany said,'' aaah, ahhh)

All- I don't wanna be friends! no, I don't wanna be friendsssss! want your bad romance! want your bad romance!

B + E + T- I want your love and I want your revenge you and me could write a bad romance...

B- want your bad romance!

B + J + S- oooh, oh, oh, oh

B + E + T - I want your love and all your lovers revenge, you and me could write a bad romance

B- want your bad romance!

A + B- oh, oh, ooh, oh, oh

All- caught In a bad romance!

B- want your bad romance!

A + B- Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, oh ,oh ,oh , ooh

B + T + E- caught in a bad romance!

B- want your bad romance!

Brittany finished as Alvin threw her up in the air and caught her holding her waist as they heard their fans clapping as Alvin spoke up and stole a mic,

'' Excuse me, everyone, um, me and my brothers have planned something different for 3 special girls, fireworks!'' he said as everyone looked up into the sky and saw Theodore's special saying,''

'' _A green gumdrop, Prom? come with? - Theo._ As Theodore spoke up,'' Ellie as in Eleanor Miller, this is for you, yes or no?'' Ellie poke up and stole the mic,'' Yes! Theo! I'd love to!''

'' _You are my only one, prom? You and me.- Si. ''_ Jeanette, this is for you, yes or no, take it or leave it?'' Simon looked at Jeanette and he passed the mic to her,'' Yes! Simon! I will!

Then came Alvin's saying as Brittany decided to hide and did behind Simon and Jeanette.

'' _Be my girl, I love you, will you go to prom with me? - Alvin S._ '' Brittany, this is for you.''

Brittany was surprised and thought,'' _Brittany? as in me?''_ Then she went up stage and Alvin held her paw as He said,'' Brittany? please, I'll die if I'm Not With you.'' Brittany smiled as she grabbed the mic,

'' Alvin, this is incredible, this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, and I just want to say... Yes! I'll go to prom and be your girlfriend!'' She yelled excitedly. As Alvin lifted her up from the waist and kissed her softly which made the crowd roar louder. As they went home and got a good night's sleep at 9:30 p.m. and It was Thursday, tomorrow would be prom.


	4. Facing Public

It was Thursday, Friday was last day of school, so the school decided to switch prom to Thursday night, which caught everyone by surprise and got even more excited.

Brittany woke up first at 6:55 A.M. And everyone except Alvin was awake as Dave spoke to Brittany.

'' Brittany, please go wake up Alvin.'' She nodded and went upstairs. She entered the room and went to Alvin's bed and shook him.

'' Alvin? wake up, it's time to go to school.''

'' Dave, just 5 more minutes.'' Alvin replied as he heard someone giggle and found it was his girlfriend, Brittany's giggle which sounded like an angel and looked into her crystal blue sapphire eyes.

'' Britt? oh, hey, it's nice to see you, sweetheart.'' Alvin replied with a sweet sounding smile as so Brittany thought.'' Hey, Alvie, nice to see you too.'' She said leaning to give him a kiss on the cheek.

'' Wake up, time for school, remember prom is tonight.'' She had said excitedly. '' Sure, babe.'' As he got up and took a shower, once he got out he wore a red shirt with a big yellow A on it with his air so cute and sexy as so Brittany thought.

He went to the living room and found Jeanette and Simon reading a book and Theodore and Eleanor watching meerkat manor and Dave sitting on the couch and Brittany on the counter eating waffles.'' Hey, babe.''

'' Hi, Alvie, you look cute.'' Brittany had said. '' Just Cute?'' Alvin said with a smirk on his face. '' Fine, you look handsome and irresistible. She said rolling her eyes.

'' Why, thank you.'' Alvin said with an evil grin. Grabbing a waffle, dipping in with pineapple syrup and giving it to her mouth. '' Mm, so good.'' Brittany said between pleasure.

'' Guys, you ready to go?'' Dave exclaimed as going to school, they all nodded and hopped into the car. They arrived at West Eastman High School. Each counterpart by their side.

They opened the doors and saw everyone looking at the chipmunks and chipettes and looked at Alvin and Brittany some ,'' awwd.'' Some got jealous.

'' Alvin? what are you doing? why are you holding hands with her? I thought I was yours.'' Ashley Parker the biggest slut said.'' What are you talking about? we were never a thing, bye!'' screamed Alvin and wrapped his arms around Brittany's neck and walked to Class.

After School, all six went to hang out at the mall, with Dave's permission of course, as Alvin and Brittany all they ever did was make out, flirt. '' Alvin? do you like me?'' asked Brittany.

'' Brit? of course not!'' Alvin said making Brittany frown and caught the other four by surprise.

'' I love you.'' He said causing Brittany to smile again and everyone else. '' Oh, well, I love you too.'' she said pulling him into a kiss. They all went home and took a 2 hour nap, except Dave.


	5. Prom Night

After a 2 hour nap, it was 7:30 which took the Chipmunks and Chipettes 30 minutes to get ready as the girls got into their dresses and the boys got into their tuxes.

'' Jean! Ellie! oh, my god, you girls look flawless!'' Brittany said complimenting her sisters.

'' Britt! you too! Alvin will love it! Trust me!'' Ellie said.

'' She's right! oh, prom is going to be the best!'' Jean spoke up.

'' Thanks, time to introduce ourselves to the boys'' Brittany said heroic as the 2 other girls laughed.

In the boys room...

'' So, guys, how'd I look?'' Alvin asked with a wide smirk.

'' Alvin, you look great! we have to wait for the girls.'' Simon exclaimed.

As the boys were on the couch waiting for the girls 3 beautiful chipettes stood in front of their counterpart.

'' Woah.'' Said Alvin in a goofy tone while moving his head in circles.''

'' Alvin? are you okay?'' Brittany asked with a warm, bright smile.

'' Oh, yeah, I'm fine, you just look amazing and very beautiful, my sweet angel.'' Alvin said complimenting her.

'' Aw, thank you Alvin, you don't look bad yourself.'' Brittany complimented Alvin making him blush.

'' So, um, a-are you ready to go?'' Alvin asked. She nodded as they all walked to the school and opened the 2 doors while entering the auditorium and listening to dance music.

'' Wow, look what they done to the auditorium it's fascinating.'' Exclaimed Ellie. '' Yeah, it's really cool.'' Jean replied. They started hitting the dance floor.

'' Alvin, nice moves, you are not a bad dancer.'' Brittany complimented Alvin. '' Thanks, Britt, you're not too bad yourself.'' As Alvin picked her up and twirled her in the air while the both started giggling.

Brittany went over to her sisters and picked up Ellie and Jean,'' Girls! this is the best night ever!'' She said putting them down.'' Yeah, it's so fun.'' replied Jean. '' Yeah, it's how our lives do! ouch! sorry'' Ellie said in pain yet smiling. as the music stopped and everyone including the chipmunks stared.

'' Ugh, why are you here?'' asked the tall girl.

'' Hehe, um, my sister was just trying to apologize.'' Brittany said moving forward comforting her sister.

'' What's she sorry for? stepping on my friends foot, or her busted tired little dance moves?'' Busted the tall girl's friend.

'' Oh, no you didn't!'' Brittany snapped. '' Oh, yes she did.'' said another friend waving her fingernails in the chipette's faces,'' You better get those lee press on's outta my face, unless you wanna meet our claws and yeah, baby, they're real''. Brittany snapped again as Brittany's sisters put their claws in the air and hissed. As everyone went ''ooh.'' As the chipmunks said ,''ouch.'' '' You wanna go?'' said the tall girl, as the chipettes made a unsure face and faced the d.J and yelled,'' Hit it!''

The 3 tall girls started dancing in a fiercely way giving the Chipettes a chance to dance as Eleanor and Jeanette spun Brittany and made her stop while approaching the girls yet still dancing.

'' _Come and shake your body, baby do that conga, I know you can't control yourself an longer, come and shake your body and baby do that conga.''_

Eleanor, Jeanette, Brittany, started dancing again leaving the chipmunks surprised especially Alvin seeing the way Brittany danced the conga/salsa.

 _come and shake your body baby do that conga, si tu le parle mmiezzo Americano, come and shake your body baby do that conga.''_ The music played as The Chipettes approached the 3 tall girls and the middle one grabbed Brittany and butt kicked Brittany all the way to a small counter as Brittany let out a signal to her sisters , yet still mad. The other 2 friends of the tall girl approached Jeanette and Eleanor and started nibbling them and threw them into the air to the counter where Brittany was and started dancing.

'' _Comme! and shake your body baby do that conga! I know you can't control yourself any longer!''_

Brittany said moving their heads to the side and Brittany grabbing Eleanor and they started twirling, and doing handstands, while Ellie moved more to the left with her arms open and Jeanette flipping Brittany into Ellie's arms and turning around and putting a left hand up and the hand down, singing the last part as everyone cheered. The Chipmunks approached the girls and hugging them

''Britt, are you okay, you were amazing out there!'' Alvin exclaimed. '' Thanks, Alvie, I guess me and my sisters are great dancers.''

They enjoyed prom night and got home at 10 and went to sleep.


	6. Goodbye, West Eastman

It was High School Graduation, Simon had to give a valedictorian Speech, while the other five sat there waiting for their names as it went in alphabetical order. The teacher they last had had to say their names.

'' Alvin Seville.'' Ms. Ortega Said as Alvin went up on stage and bowed.

'' Brittany Miller.'' Ms. Ortega said again. She bowed the same thing as Alvin did.

'' Eleanor Miller.'' Ms. Ortega Called as she bowed.

'' Jeanette Miller.'' Ms. Ortega called Jeanette.

'' Theodore Seville'' Julie called since Simon already went up as the principal announced everyone could throw their caps in the air as everyone did. As the Chipmunks and Chipettes decided to perform a song,'' We are Young.''

The beat dropped.

 _B- Give me a second I, I need to get my story straight, my friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the empire state, my lover he is waiting for me right across the bar, my seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar and.._

Brittany sang softly as they started dancing slowly as Alvin began to sing as they were dancing around...

 _A- I know I gave it to you months ago, I know you're trying to forget, but between drinks and subtle things the holes in my apologies I'm trying hard not to take it back..._

 _S + J- So, if by the time the bar closes and you feel like falling down, i'll carry you home..._

 _Everyone- Tonight... we are young! so, let's set the world on fire... so, we can burn brighter, than the sun!_

 _Chipettes- Tonight... we are young! so, let's set the world on fire.., so, we can burn brighter than the sun!_

Then the 2 chipettes, Eleanor and Jeanette started singing..

 _J- Now I know that I'm not, all that you got, but maybe we can find new ways to fall apart.._

 _E- But our friends are back! so, lets raise a cup, cause, I found someone to carry me home..._

 _Everyone- Tonight... We are Young! so, let's set the world on fire! so, we can burn brighter than the sun!(2x)_

 _A + B- Yeah.._

The song had finished and everyone cheered loudly.

Simon had Jeanette in his arms, while Eleanor and Theodore were holding paws and Alvin was having his arms wrapped around Brittany's waist as they thanked the audience and left West Eastman High School for the last time.

'' Well, why don't we go to that new restaurant that just opened downtown.'' Alvin had offered.

'' Sure.'' Brittany, Eleanor, Jeanette, Simon, Theodore said in unison.

They went to the restaurant and had a booth of six people which they decided to take.

'' Excuse me, what would you like to order?'' The waiter had asked Alvin and Brittany.'' We'll take 2 small plates of spaghetti.''

'' And you two?'' He asked Simon and Jeanette.'' We'll take a chicken salad.

'' And you two?'' He asked Eleanor and Theodore. '' We'll take a mac and cheese.''

Then the waiter offered the food to the chipmunks and chipettes as they began to eat.

'' Brittany, I love you so much.'' Alvin spoke up to Britt.

'' Oh, Alvin, I love you too.'' Brittany replied as they kissed softly for about 5 seconds as Simon interrupted,'' If you're going to make-out, get a room.'' '' Fine.'' they both said simultaneously.

The chipmunks paid and they went off to the beach in different ways, Alvin and Brittany were walking...

'' Oh, Brittany?'' Alvin had asked

'' Hmm?'' Brittany responded looking into his golden brown eyes, while he looking into her crystal blue sapphire eyes.

'' Would you ever leave me?'' He had asked.'' What? of course not! I love you way too much! would you leave me?'' Brittany asked looking into his eyes thinking he was crazy if he was ever going to leave her yet worried.

'' NO! never!'' Alvin had exclaimed. '' I'm just asking, you know I love you too much to leave you!'' Alvin exclaimed again. She smiled.'' Thanks, Alvie.'' as she kissed him on the cheek. He blushed.

'' Oh, gosh, remember when we first met, it was basically love at first sight.'' Alvin spoke up, and chuckled. '' Oh, yeah, that was just 5 years ago.'' They both sighed and went back to the time when they first met...

 _November 12, 2009 Monday_

 _It was Monday, Brittany was putting books in her locker when she closed her door shut. And then Jeanette. And Then Eleanor._

 _With Alvin..._

 _'' Oh, Relax, it's just like what Ryan said, who's going to beat singing chipmunks?'' Alvin said, which Simon shot him a dead glare and Theodore smiling as they approached 3 chipettes._

 _The song ''I wanna Know What Love Is'' was playing._

 _Alvin put on a goofy face towards Brittany as she returned the goofy look towards Alvin. Same Thing with Simon and Jeanette and Theodore and Eleanor._

 _The chipmunks stared at them in delight as Brittany pulled her sisters arms as Jeanette spoke up_

 _'' Wow, that Simon is dreamy.'' Then Eleanor spoke up_

 _'' I think Theodore was looking at me.'' she said with a cute, adorable smile._

 _The Chipmunks purred._

 _Later That Day..._

 _'' Guys, I have to go to the to the bathroom.'' Alvin stuttered._

 _Alvin's POV_

 _Simon and Theodore both Nodded as I walked to look for that Cute Chipette, oh, her eyes were Crystal Blue, and her auburn fur and hair._

 _I looked and looked until my legs were tired. Then I saw a pink clad chipette, she was walking to her locker as I spied on her._

 _Then I couldn't see her until a felt a double tap on my shoulder it was her and she asked_

 _'' Are you stalking me?'' she asked._

 _'' No! Of course not, I'm just looking for um, my, uh, Locker.'' I stuttered._

 _'' Ok..'' she said unsure. I just stared into her eyes then she smiled._

 _'' You know you're very pretty and stunning.'' I muttered as I put eyes very wide open she thanked me, as I blushed. She smiled as I smiled back._

 _'' Well, I'm Brittany.'' she introduced herself. That name was very pretty, I thought._

 _'' I'm Alvin.'' I introduced myself to her. Then I saw something taller approach her and someone grabbed her by her tail as she yelled_

 _'' Hey! Put me down!'' she yelled. It was Ryan._

 _'' You're mine, Brittany! I'm your Bf!'' he yelled._

 _'' Yeah, right.'' she scoffed. I felt myself build up with anger, wait, am I jealous? I have a crush on her, actually, I went up for the face attack and the flying wedgie as I got down and Brittany landed right into my paws._

 _'' Well, hello Gorgeous,'' I flirted. She giggled and she thanked me while she was still in my arms._

 _'' You're welcome, You know, I like you.'' I said blushing._

 _'' I like you too, Alvin.'' she said which made me chuckle nervously and blush as I looked into her eyes. I leaned In and kissed her straight on the lips softly._

 _Brittany's POV_

 _I felt Alvin kiss me as he put me down but my lips wasn't leaving his as I wrapped my arms around his furry neck.  
_


	7. We're Through

Everyone, as in the Chipmunks and the Chipettes into Santa Monica College. It was a good College, No one met anybody, they were all best friends, well, Jeanette and Simon finally got together, so did, Eleanor and Theodore.

 **Brittany's POV**

It was Thursday, the sun was shining, as I heard my young sister Eleanor knock on my door 3 times as I said,'' Come in.'' Then I saw her and Jeanette.

Eleanor was wearing green and white striped shirt with a short green skirt and white sneakers, she had her hair in 2 blonde pigtails with green hair Ties.

Jeanette was wearing a purple and white striped shirt with a dark, dark blue skirt with white stars with a purple belt. Her hair was in a high bun with a purple hair tie. She was wearing blue flat shoes.

'' Uh, Britt? You better get ready, we have to go to class in 30 minutes.'' My sister Ellie spoke up.

'' Oh, yeah, I'll be right down.'' I said. They both nodded and went downstairs as I took a shower then put on my outfit.

I wore a Blue Jean Jacket, with a light pink shirt with 2 dark lines in the middle, with a Dark pink skirt, with black dots and wore red shoes. My hair was in a round, high bun, with a dark pink hair tie.

I ate Some waffles, then brushed my teeth, it was 15 more minutes to go to class, so, I decided to watch the morning news for 10 minutes then it was 5 minutes, so, Jeanette and Eleanor, and I went to meet up with the boys.

'' Theo! Hey!'' Eleanor greeted her boyfriend, Theodore.

'' Si! Hey!'' Jeanette greeted Simon her boyfriend.

'' Alvin! hey!'' I greeted my boyfriend.

'' Hey, Britt, you ready to go to class?'' he asked, I held his paw and nodded as we both sat next to each other and paid attention in class.

 **After Class...**

I saw him, my boyfriend, kissing another girl right on the lips and holding her waist, I ran to my dorm and cried in my bed. Then I heard a knock, 3 knocks actually, from Jeanette and Eleanor, they saw that I was crying.

'' Brittany? what's wrong?'' Asked Jeanette. I said nothing.

'' Britt? Answer us, what's wrong?'' Asked Ellie.

'' I NEVER WANT TO SEE ALVIN Again!'' I yelled.

'' Why? Britt? what happened?'' asked Eleanor as they both sat on my bed.

'' Alvin... h-he c-h-cheated on me...'' I said wanting to cry again.

'' What? what'd he do?'' Asked Jeanette.

'' He kissed another girl on the lips and held her waist.'' I answered back, calming down.

'' WHAT?'' yelled and asked both of them in unison.

'' I knew it wouldn't last forever.'' said Ellie to Jeanette.

'' Please, Leave.'' I said politely.

'' As you wish.'' Jeanette said as I saw them both leave the room.

 **2 Hours Later... ( With Jeanette and Eleanor)**

'' You know I can't believe Alvin would cheat on Britt.'' Said Jeanette with a cup of lemonade in her hands.

'' I can, you know he's that Egotistical guy, loves the center of attention, you know?'' Ellie replied.

'' Yeah, but he changed when he was with Brittany, he was the sweet guy and he improved his grades.'' Replied Jeanette.

'' True.'' They both sighed when they heard a knock on the door. They opened it, it was Simon, Theodore, and Alvin.

 **5 minutes later...**

'' So... is anyone going to say anything?'' Alvin asked as Jeanette and Eleanor shot him a dead glare.

'' What?'' Alvin asked.

'' Well, I came here to see Britt.'' He said again. As he pushed Jeanette and Eleanor out of his way as they both crossed their arms. Simon and Theodore got confused.

 **Alvin's POV**

I looked for Brittany's Room and knocked the door as Britt said,

'' Come in.''

And I found her crying.

 **Brittany's POV**

I looked surprised to see who it was, it was Alvin, I thought it would be Jeanette and Eleanor, but it was him, the one who broke my heart.

'' Brittany? are you alright?'' It sent shivers when he said my name. I said nothing, just looked down on the floor.

'' I never want to see you, Alvin.'' I said suddenly. He had this dumb-founded look on his face.

'' What? W-why?'' he asked.

'' I can't be with you.'' I said with my voice cracking.'' Britt, y-you have t-to be kidding, right?'' he said.

I shook my head No.

'' You cheated on me, Alvin.'' I replied, in tears.

'' What are you talking about?'' he said.

'' A-after class, I saw you kiss a girl on the lips in the hallway, that's why I ran.'' I responded.

'' Oh, Britt... I'm sor-'' He was trying to finish.

'' No! you're not! I would never cheat on you! Heck, you might've cheat on me with other girls!'' I snapped. He looked hurt, but I couldn't forgive him.

'' Britt...'' he said. '' Don't. I don't want to hear it, why don't you go with your new girlfriend or girlfriends.'' I said putting the emphasis on the S.

'' Brittany, you have to listen-'' I interrupted him again.

'' No! I won't! I have enough proof that I need, so, with that said, we're through!'' I yelled.

'' But, Britt! She kissed me!'' He yelled, I scoffed in disbelief.

'' Yeah! Right! then why didn't you pull away!?'' I asked and yelled with tears in my eyes.

'' Because she wouldn't let me! Brittany! Please understand!'' He yelled, he looked hurt.

'' I understand already! You cheated, and I can't un-see that! But I'm glad I saw it, because I found the real you! I thought you changed! But, really you didn't!'' I yelled breaking down in tears.

'' Brittany, please, I don't want to lose you.'' he said calming down.

'' Oh, yeah? Well, you just did!'' I said. As I left the room and sat on the kitchen chair, far from the door and far from my room.

 **Alvin's POV**

I stood here in The chipette's room, feeling hurt, guilty, but frustrated. That girl kissed me! How could she! I can't move on! I just can't!

I opened the door, and saw Brittany in the kitchen crying while Simon and Theodore Confused, and Jeanette and Eleanor with a sad look as I grunted and left the dorm room.

 **Brittany's POV**

I stood there Crying, as I left to my room again and closed the door behind me. I hurt Alvin. How could I?


	8. Moved On, Or Did I?

**Brittany's POV**

It has been a month since I talked to Alvin, but I still talked to Simon and Theodore. I have been dating this guy, Matthew, he is not a great boyfriend like Alvin was, before he cheated on me, but I needed somebody.

Alvin hasn't dated anybody which surprised me, because he is a chipmunk, super cool Alvin, he is a player, I just couldn't understand.

The doorbell rang it was my ,''Boyfriend,'' Matthew.

'' Hey, baby.'' He greeted Me. I hated when he called me that, normally If he was Alvin he would say,'' Hey, Britt/Brittany.'' Wait a minute... why am I talking about Alvin? Do I still love him? oh, no!

'' Hey, Matthew.'' I greeted with a smile on my face as he explained what was happening.

'' Babe, I have to go on this Trip for 5 days about photography so, You'll have to spend 5 days without me.'' He said. I was glad, I hate Matthew! I don't want to be with him, I want to be with Alvin! Wait, what? Did I just say that? I still love him!

'' Oh, that's too bad...' I replied trying to feel bad for him. '' So, anyways, I have to go in 2 hours, bye, babe.'' he said as I waved goodbye weekly. Yes! what do I do now? oh, no, I'll go see what my sisters are up to.

 **In the Kitchen Jeanette and Eleanor...**

'' I don't know what Brittany sees in that Matthew guy, Alvin was way better than him!'' Ellie said. '' I heard around school, that he's not a virgin.'' Whispered Jeanette. '' What?'' yelled and asked Ellie. Jeanette nodded.

'' They said he's had ''it'' with 10 other girls got 3 of them pregnant.'' Jeanette continued. Ellie had her eyes wide open with her mouth agape. '' He's not safe for Brittany! She needs Alvin!'' Ellie yelled.

'' I know! but we can't get between them!'' Jeanette replied. They both sighed.

 **Brittany's POV (4 days later)**

'' Brittany!'' I heard a voice, it was Jeanette and Eleanor.

'' What? what is it?'' I asked confused.

'' You have to break up with Matthew!'' they both said in Unison.

'' I know.'' I said.

'' You don't understand! Matthew he is not a- wait, what?'' said Eleanor before calming down.

'' I know I have to break-up with him.'' I said calmly.

'' Girls, I still have feelings for Alvin.'' I whispered.

'' What? You do?'' Jeanette spoke up. I nodded yeah.

'' Why don't you talk to him?'' Ellie asked.

'' It'll be too aw-awkward.'' I replied nervously.

'' Oh, well, I hope things will get better.'' Jeanette said. I nodded and went walking to my dorm room and looked through a big Album of The Chipmunks and Chipettes, it made me cry especially the pictures of Me and Alvin, oh, my god, I want him back.

'' I love you, Alvin, always had always will.'' I whispered softly to myself.


	9. Be Mine

**Brittany's POV**

I decided to Wait for Matthew since I was really bored then I started thinking about Alvin, the day I hurt him, I feel so guilty ah! I still love him. I put on a smile and a frown. Then I heard him say my name and that person was Alvin.

'' Brittany?'' he said again. I said nothing.

'' Brittany, please let me explain, I missed you.'' Again I didn't say anything.

'' Fine, talk.'' I snapped.

'' The reason I didn't date anyone since we broke up, is because I can't move on.''

Did Alvin Seville say that? oh, my god, I love him too. I feel so freaking guilty! Brittany! watch your language!

'' What? Why?'' I asked.

'' Because, I still love you!'' he yelped. I was so shocked, oh, man now I feel worse!

'' You do?'' I asked. He nodded yes. '' Britt, I'm sorry, do you forgive me?'' he put on the puppy eyes as I replied yes.

'' So, how's Matthew treating, you Britt?'' he asked with a smile.

'' Not good.'' I muttered.

'' What? what do you mean?'' he asked confused.

'' He's been hurting me and threatening me, Alvin.'' I gasped as I cupped my hands over my mouth.

'' What? Hurting You? Threatening you? how?'' he asked angrily.

'' He tried to rape me and he says if I told someone that he was doing that to me, he'd hurt my sisters, your brothers, me, and, and, and,'' I tried saying the last part. Why are these words coming out, damn it!

'' And what? And Who?'' Alvin asked yelling.

'' And you.'' I said calming down. He looked surprised. '' Oh, my gosh, Brit!'' he exclaimed, he had his mouth agape. He was very angry.

'' But do you still love me?'' he asked.

'' Yes.'' I whispered.

'' But did he rape you?"' he asked worried.

'' No, because if It weren't for my sisters, I would, but I'm fine.''

'' Thank god, Britt, I still love you.'' he said softly. I put on a warm, bright smile.

'' Oh, Alvin, I love you t-'' I was going to finish until he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a soft kiss and I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his soft, furry neck, while he wrapped his paws around my waist then we both broke apart.

I stared into his golden honey brown eyes, while he stared into my sapphire eyes. Just in 3 weeks was Junior Graduation, then next year we'd be seniors.

'' Britt, I'm so, so, sorry, about what happened, I still hate that girl for kissing me, I swear she kissed me!'' he exclaimed. I chuckled as he looked at me confused and chuckling.

'' What?''

'' Alvin, I can see how sorry you feel in your tone and your eyes, don't apologize anymore, I forgive you.'' I said deeply, he smiled then I smiled back. We both leaned in and kissed again.

 **Alvin's POV**

As I kissed Brittany, I ran my paw fingers through her auburn hair, it was so soft, like her fur but it was also silky, I wanted to be with her.

I broke apart.

'' Um, Britt?'' I asked as she looked up to me with that look saying ''What?''

'' I was wondering if you'd like to be my girlfriend again?'' I asked.

 **Brittany's POV**

Alvin just asked me to be his girlfriend again, and I answered his question.

'' I'd love to, but if you cheat on me again, I swear-'' I was interrupted by a passionate kiss by him, my dream munk. I love him so much.

'' I won't, ok, you got that?'' he asked looking down to my eyes as I nodded a simple yeah, and gave him a special kiss back, a French kiss as we were Interrupted by him.

'' WHAT THE HELL?'' It was Matthew, My ex Munk. oh, gosh. Alvin unwrapped his arms from me slowly.

'' BRITTANY! HOW COULD YOU!'' He yelled.

'' I thought you loved me!'' he said, I scoffed.

'' You threatened me! You tried to rape me!'' I yelped.

'' And you had sexual intercourse with 10 girls and got 3 pregnant!'' Alvin interrupted as he butted into the conversation.

'' WHAT?'' I yelled. Alvin took like 2 steps back as I crossed my arms at Matthew.

'' Matt, I'm breaking up with you, my heart belongs to this chipmunk right here, Alvin.'' I said.

'' NO! Brittany No! he cheated on you!'' He yelled.

'' Well, that girl kissed him. Second, he didn't touch me or rape he and he's a virgin! But we're finished!'' I yelled again.

'' He doesn't even love You! He's using you!'' he yelled.

 **Alvin's POV**

I felt anger build up inside me and walked up to him and I threatened him,''

Wanna say that again, Not a Virgin?''

'' What are you going to do about it?'' he snapped.

I went in for a punch as he grabbed my arm and pushed me onto the ground and since he was WAY Taller than me he butt kicked me all the way to a pool as I got angry, I couldn't swim, I was asking, no, not asking, Yelling for help.

 **Brittany's POV**

I went up to scratch Matthew all over the face and skin, then I went running on all fours to the pool and saw Alvin he was drowning, he swallowed water I went in to save him, he wasn't alive, I thought. I grabbed his paw and pulled him to the floor upon the pool and I'm glad I knew CPR, Jeanette taught me.

I gave him CPR and pressed his chest thousands of times then I did it one last time it didn't work.

I gave him a kiss, a 10 second kiss, I pulled back, I waited 5 seconds then I heard he was coughing up water, I was relieved.

'' Alvin? Alvin? Are you okay?'' I asked worried.

He pulled me into a kiss as I kissed him back

'' I'm okay, Britt, because of you.'' He said making tears come out of my eyes I hugged him.

'' Let's go to your dorm room.'' I offered, I held his paw when we got into his dorm room

 **The Chipmunks Dorm Room...**

Brittany and Alvin entered the room as we saw Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette staring at us holding paws.

'' Uh, Britt, care to explain?'' Simon said.

Brittany explained everything to them, from when Alvin said he couldn't move on to now.

'' And that's when I gave him CPR, a simple kiss and here we are now, together again.'' Brittany explained the last part.

Everyone gasped ohhhh except me and Alvin.

 **30 Minutes later...**

'' I can't believe in 3 weeks we're going to graduate our Junior year, then we're off as Seniors.'' Ellie said.

'' I know.'' Everyone except Ellie. We both sighed.

'' I'll order Pizza, It's on me'' Brittany said. They all cheered and Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor went to their bed room because it was 9 pm.

Brittany gave Alvin a kiss before saying goodbye, Jeanette gave a simple kiss on Simon's cheek and Eleanor hugged Theodore and we all went to sleep.


	10. Shake Your Groove Thing

It was Now Junior Graduation, the Chipmunks and Chipettes found it similar to High School, they called their names in alphabetical order.

Their Principal Mrs. Abby Jones called their names, they all had their robe and cap, white obviously.

 **Graduation**

'' Alvin Seville.'' The principal called as he went as grabbed his diploma.

'' Brittany Miller.'' She went up and grabbed her diploma.

'' Eleanor Miller.'' She went up and shook hands.

'' Jeanette Miller.'' She called again.

'' Simon Seville.'' Simon had to give some speech.

'' Theodore Seville.'' She lastly called.

'' Ok, everyone, You can throw your caps in the air.'' The principal said. As everyone cheered and threw their caps into the air.

 **Brittany's POV**

I threw my cap into the air, as I saw Jeanette and Simon hugging, Eleanor and Theodore holding paws, as I smiled as I felt a pair of paws wrapping around my waist as I was frightened then realized it was him, Alvin.

'' Hey, beautiful.'' he complimented as he put a smirk on his face as I blushed.

'' Hey.'' I said. I was smiling so hard. He kissed my neck, I let out a moan as I noticed we were in public as I spoke up,

'' Alvin... we're in public.'' He stopped and frowned as I said,

'' Oh, don't worry, I'll surprise you later.'' I put on a seductive look as he started to smirk as I giggled.

'' I love you.'' He whispered as I whispered back,'' I love you too.'' I leaned in and gave him a simple kiss on the lips.

'' Hey, Alvin, how about we shake our groove thing?'' I said smiling. I could tell he knew what I meant by his smirk.

My sisters and I Smiled as we exclaimed '' Hit It!''

The beat started pumping.

 **Normal POV**

Brittany started to sing .

B- Mm oh yeah..

A- oh no..

B- whoa ooh whoa...

A- oh ooh hey hey!

B- ooh whoa...

A+B- Whoa, oooooh...

 **The Chipmunks sang**

A+S+T- Shake Your Groove Thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah!

B+J+E- Show them how you do it now!

A+S+T- Shake your groove thing, shake your groove thing, yeah, yeah...

B+J+E- Show them how you do it now!

 **The Chipmunks take over leaving the chipettes angry, yet still flattered.**

A- Let's show the world we can dance...

S+J- Dance!

A- Bad enough to,

A+J+S- Strut our stuff oh!

A- The music gives a chance...

S+T- Chance!

A- We do more,

A+S+T- Out on the floor!

A- Groove it loose!

S+T- Groove it!

A- Or heart to heart!

S+T- To heart!

A- We put in motion,

A+S+T- Every single part!

A- Funky sounds!

S+T- Sounds!

A- Wall To Wall!

S+T- Wall to Wall!

A- We're bumping booties,

A+S+T- Having us a ball!

The Chipettes now looked surprised.

Chipmunks- Shake Your Groove Thing! Shake your groove thing! Yeah, yeah!

Chipettes- Show them how you do it now! **(The Chipettes then walked up to their counterparts and started dancing fiercely and still singing)**

Chipmunks- Shake your groove thing! shake your groove thing! yeah, yeah... **(The Chipmunks then grabbed their girlfriends and twirled them into the air)**

Chipettes- Show them how you do it now! ( **The girls spun around as they almost fell but their boyfriends grabbed their paws)**

A- Oh, oh! Come and shake it B-babe! Yeah, yeah oh! **(Alvin then approached Brittany and danced with her)**

A- oh, oh, come and shake it B-babe! Yeah...

 **The Chipettes then hooked in making the Chipmunks surprised and angry.**

B- We got the rhythm tonight!

J+E- Tonight!

B- Oh, all the rest know,

B+J+E- We're the best so!

B- Our shadows flash in the night!

J+E- Night!

B- Oh, ah, Twisting, Turning,

B+J+E- We keep burning!

B- Shake it high!

J+E- High!

B- Or shake it low!

J+E- Low!

B- We take our bodies where they want to go ( **while Brittany was singing this line Jean and Ellie vocalized)**

B- Feel the beat!

B+J+E- Never stop!

B- Oh, hold me tight,

B+J+E-Spin me like a top!

 **The Chipmunks then stole their line as they spun their girlfriends in the line.**

Chipmunks- Shake your groove thing! Shake your groove thing! Yeah, yeah!

Chipettes- Show them how you do it now!

Chipmunks- Shake your groove thing! Shake your groove thing! yeah, yeah...

Chipettes- Show them how you do it now!

B- Oh, oh! come and shake it, B-babe! Yeah, yeah oh!

B- Oh, oh! Come and shake it B-babe! Yeah, oh!

 **Then it was a solo part for Alvin and Brittany as they danced, Alvin twirling Brittany into the air and gracefully catching her in his arms.**

A- There's nothing more,

B- Nothing More!

A- Than I'd like to do!

B- Like to doo!

A- Then take the floor!

B- oh, Take it..

A+B- And dance with you!

A+B- Keep dancing! Let's keep dancing! yeah!

A- Come on!

Chipmunks- Shake your groove thing! Shake your groove thing! yeah yeah!

Chipettes- Show them how you do it now!

Chipmunks- Shake your groove thing! Shake your groove thing! Yeah, yeah...

Chipettes- Show them how you do it now!

Chipmunks- Shake your groove thing! Shake your groove thing! Yeah! Yeah!

Chipettes- Show them how you do it now!

Chipmunks- Shake your groove thing! Shake your groove thing! Yeah, yeah...

Chipettes- Show them how you do it now!

A- Oh, oh! Come and shake it baby! yeah, yeah oh!

A- Oh, oh! Come and shake it baby! yeah...

B- Oh, oh! Come and shake it baby! yeah, yeah oh!

B- Oh, oh! Come and shake it baby! yeah...

A+ B- Way to shake your groove thing!

 **Jeanette was flipping into the air by Simon and was caught in his arms and paws.**

 **Eleanor was moving side to side then did a cart wheel making to Theodore's paws holding hers.**

 **Brittany was Twirled into the air by Alvin and caught Into Alvin's paws while he kissed her passionately making the crowd cheer more.**


	11. Spring Time

It was February, The Valentines Day Dance was coming up, and a few people got rejected, people made out. Anyways...

 **Brittany's POV**

Next Week was the Valentines Day Dance and Alvin still hasn't asked me out, and I am getting worried, and my sisters are saying he's planning something special for me, but I highly doubt it.

I was wearing a jean jacket, a light pink shirt with 2 dark pink lines in the middle, a pink skirt with black polka dots, and my hair was in my normal round bun.

I heard my door knock, while I was on my phone, it was Eleanor.

'' Ellie? What is it?'' I asked, with a smile.

'' Oh, me and Jeanette and the boys are going out for Chinese, want to come?''

'' No, thanks, I just need to relax.'' I answered as they both gave me a confused look and just shook their heads like nothing happened then they closed the door.

 **Normal POV ( With Jeanette, Eleanor, The Chipmunks)...**

Eleanor was wearing her white shirt with aqua green stripes with a Lime green skirt tracing the outlines with dark green and her hair in 2 blonde pigtails.

Jeanette was wearing a white shirt with purple stripes and dark blue skirt with white stars and a gold belt and her hair in a high brunette bun.

Theodore was wearing his green sweater. Simon was wearing his glasses that were black and his blue sweater. Alvin was wearing a red sweater with a big Yellow A with his hair in a spike.

'' Hey, guys? You ready to go?'' Jeanette said. Simon and Theodore nodded while Alvin was looking through the door way and asked confused,

'' Um, where's Brittany? Don't tell me she's getting ready, she takes forever.''

'' Actually, she didn't want to come.'' Eleanor answered. Alvin frowned and spoke up,

'' Um, I'll catch up with you guys, I just have to, go, go, go to the bathroom.''

Alvin went inside and looked for Brittany and knocked on Brittany's door like 3 times.

 **Alvin's POV**

I heard a ''come in'' from Brittany's Voice. As I opened the door and saw her laying on the bed, which covered in a pink pillow, pink covers/sheets. Obviously it's her favorite color.

She was laying down in her light pink satin night gown watching TV.

'' Hey, Britt.'' I said.

'' Hey, Al.'' She said back.

 **Brittany's POV**

I looked at Alvin, his golden brown eyes looking into my sapphire eyes. I smiled then turned away.

'' Britt, you don't want to go out?'' he asked me. I nodded no.

'' Nah, I'm WAY too tired, I need to relax.'' I answered him.

'' Oh.'' He looked away.

'' Brittany'' he asked.

'' What?''

'' Are You a virgin?'' He asked I widened my eyes when he asked me that, of course I'm a virgin!

'' Yeah.. are you?'' I asked back.

'' Yeah.'' he said. we stayed silent.

'' Do you want to do it? I mean it's April, mating season, and we are chipmunks'' he asked me he chuckled.

'' Um, I- I- I don't know, do you?'' I asked nervously.

'' Yeah, I just don't want to pressure you, because I want to respect you.'' he answered.

'' Same here.'' I replied. We both smiled as he leaned in to kiss me softly while his paws were holding my head and my paws on his shoulder, then the make-out session became more passionate.

'' I want you.'' I whispered.

'' I want you too.'' he whispered back. He crawled onto my bed so that he was on top of me while we were still kissing as he pulled back

'' What's wrong?'' I asked.

'' Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to hurt you.'' he said.

'' I'm sure, Alvin, I want my mating and first time to be with you, and only you.'' I answered as I smiled he then took off my nightgown and he kissed my chest, as he entered me, I gasped.

'' oh, my..'' I suppressed.

'' Are you ok? Do you want me to stop'' he asked innocently. I could tell he didn't want to hurt me.

'' No, no, just keep going.'' he nodded then kept going. I couldn't suppress my moans, I loved how we made love, he kissed my chest again, which felt REALLY good.

He went deeper, the more he went the more louder my moans were, then we finished as we both breathed heavily. He laid beside me breathing very heavily.

'' Whoa, that was amazing...'' I said. I smiled.

'' Yep, like wow...'' he said back, I smiled at him, then he smiled back as he gave me a simple kiss on the lips.

'' Wait, what time is it?'' I asked. he checked the clock,

'' Oh, it's 6:29 P.M'' he answered me. I can't believe we were mating for 2 hours!

I saw him get up and on his clothes as I did the same.

'' Oh, and Britt?'' he called me.

'' Hmm?'' I asked.

'' I'll see you tomorrow.'' I smiled and gave him a soft kiss for a few seconds then he left the room.

 **Alvin's POV**

I saw Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon, and Theodore crossing their paws on me.

'' What were you two doing in there?'' Simon asked, adjusting his glasses.

'' Nothing, just talking, watching TV.'' I answered my brother.

'' Then why was the door locked?'' Jeanette said.

'' You don't need to know!'' I exclaimed. They all giggled.

'' Alvin, we know you and Brittany made love.'' Eleanor said.

'' How'd you know?!'' I yelled.

'' Well, it is spring, we could hear low sounds.'' Simon said.

'' Fine, I did mate with her.'' I confessed.

'' Don't worry, Alvin, we did it as well.'' Jeanette said.

'' Oh, ok, I better go, bye.'' I said nervously, then leaving the room.

 **Anyways, I want Alvin and Brittany to be together forever! Alvittany for life! See ya tomorrow!**


	12. Big News!

It has been 3 months since Alvin and Brittany made love, they haven't done it since, but their siblings did, it was now To graduate their Last Year of college as Seniors, to Santa Monica College (Main Campus).

Well, The Principal Mrs. Jones spoke up to the microphone and said the names.

'' Alvin Seville.'' She called the first student.

'' Brittany Miller.'' She called again.

'' Eleanor Miller.'' She called.

'' Jeanette Miller.'' She called.

'' Simon Seville.'' She Called.

'' Theodore Seville.'' Then lastly, Theodore.

 **Brittany's POV**

As every year, they throw their caps into the air and they did it again, Simon and Jeanette were hugging while Eleanor and Theodore were flirting and congratulating everyone as I smiled and chuckled.

Then I felt a pair of paws against my hip, it was no other than my Boyfriend, Alvin.

'' Hey, babe.'' He greeted me.

'' Hey.'' I greeted back. He leaned in to kiss my lips as I kissed back as I saw My sisters and Simon and Theodore come up to me.

'' Hey! Can you believe it? We finished school.'' Ellie exclaimed.

'' Yeah, wow, it was just like yesterday we entered this college and now we are saying goodbye.'' Jeanette said.

'' I'm lucky to have you girls and guys, and my boyfriend.'' I hugged them then kissed Alvin.

'' Well, We went through a lot of ''trouble.'' Alvin exclaimed. As the girls put on smile on their faces.

The Music started playing. Alvin said he wanted to back out from the song.

B- No Attorneys,

B+J- To plead my case

B-No rocket ships, to send me

B+J- Into outer space

B- And my fingers,

B+J- Are bejeweled, with diamonds and gold, but that Aint going to help me now!

B+J- I'm trouble, yeah trouble now (while singing this line Brittany vocalized)...

B+J+E- I'm trouble y'all,

J+E- Got trouble in my town.

J+E- I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now, I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town.

B-I want to start my trouble, yeah...

J+E- I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now, I'm trouble, yeah trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town.

B- Trouble, trouble, trouble, yeah, I disturb my own town!

B- You think you're right, but you were wrong, you tried take me, baby, but I knew all along.

B- You can't take me for a ride, I'm not a fool now, so, you better run and hide...

B+J+E- I'm trouble, yeah, trouble, now, I'm trouble, I got trouble in my town...

B- Yeah, I'm a trouble!

J+E- Yeah, trouble now, I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town

B- Now tell me, tell me,

B+J+E- I got trouble in my town!

Then the Girls went to the stage which was just a table with a blue cover with a short microphone as the crowed gathered around Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, and Brittany.

The girls danced and spun.

B- Yeah, it's true! Yeah!

J+E- I'm trouble! yeah, trouble now, I'm trouble, got trouble in my town!

B- It's true, yeah!

B+J+E- Yeah! Trouble now! It's true, I got trouble in my town! oh!

 **Then Alvin swung by and stole the mike making The chipmunks and female chipmunks surprised and angry.**

 **Jeanette crossed her paws along with Simon, Eleanor had her paws on her hip, with Theodore behind her.**

 **Then Brittany backed up the chipmunks and her sisters.**

 **Alvin rapped.**

 **A- Yo! T to the R to o-u-ble! Rockin' nonstop till the mike gets dull!**

As Alvin rapped Brittany crossed her paws waving her head trying to grab Alvin but she went to the other side somehow.

 **A- Take what I want, when I want, no holding back, when I kick your flow, I'm all up on the track!**

Brittany pointed her index finger angrily at Alvin then he pushed off her finger kicking his feet (Paws) out of her way. Then she walked to where her sisters were, with her paws on her hips.

 **A- A to the L t the V-I-N! When I'm in town, me and all of my friends, going to come through like a hurricane, tearing down everything in my way!**

Brittany then danced with her sisters then she picked up,

B- Yeah, Trouble now! I got trouble in my town!

Jeanette and Eleanor did cartwheels with them spinning in the air with Theodore and Simon gracefully catching them.

Alvin then picked up Brittany and twirled her into the air and catching her in his arms.

'' Thank you!'' They all cheered, the girls blew kisses to the crowd, while the boys said thank you!

 **2 Hours Later...**

The girls and the boys were packing up to leave the college.

 **With Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor... ( Brittany's POV)**

'' I can't believe we're leaving in a few minutes.'' Ellie said. We all sighed.

'' Yeah, it was just like yesterday we walked through those the doors.'' Jeanette said.

'' So, Ellie? Jeanette? What are you going to do with your career?'' I asked.

'' Well, I want to be a fashion designer, but still be performing concerts.'' Eleanor said.

'' Well, I want to be a Scientist, yet still be performing concerts as well.'' Jeanette Then said.

'' And, what about you Brit?'' Jeanette asked me folding her clothes into her suitcase.

'' Well, I just want to be performing concerts, and working for that new fashion program.'' I answered.

'' Cool.'' My sisters answered in unison.

I folded all my clothes, so, did Jeanette and Eleanor.

 **With Alvin, Simon, Theodore... (Alvin's POV)**

I folded my sweaters, so did my brothers.

'' So, boys, what do you want to do with your career?'' I asked.

'' Well, I'm going to be a scientist with Jeanette, but still performing Concerts.'' Simon said.

'' Well, Since Ellie is going to go into that fashion program, I'm going to a cooking school a mile from there.'' Theo said. I smiled, closing my suitcase.

'' What about you Alvin?'' Simon, my brother asked me adjusting his glasses.

'' Well, I want to be performing Concerts and be with Brittany.'' I answered.

'' Great.'' they both answered simultaneously.

 **25 Minutes Later... (Alvin's POV)**

My brothers and I went to the girls dorm room to see if they were ready as Simon knocked the door, we waited for like 10 seconds. Then Jeanette opened up

'' Oh, hey, boys, you're ready?'' Jeanette asked. We all nodded, we went in one car since Alvin was the first one with a car.

Alvin was driving, Brittany was next to him, while Simon and Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor in the back seats.

 **Alvin and Brittany... (Brittany's POV)**

We arrived at home, we had 1 chipmunk sized bed which was red, I let Alvin choose the color. We laid in the bed with the lights on, the TV off, it was already 7:00 P.M.

He was stroking my bangs, I smiled then he smiled back, he was the best boyfriend ever.

'' Alvin...'' I said softly.

'' Yeah?'' he looked up to me.

'' We're Alone.'' I replied.

'' Yeah, and?'' he said.

'' I want you. I want to mate with you.'' I said.

'' Brittany, I don't want to hurt y-'' I cut him off with a kiss on the lips as I got on top of him and kissed him passionately then he kissed me back.

'' Do you have protection?'' I asked. He took it out as I started kissing him and he kissed me back. We then took our clothes off which meant my nightgown and his sweater.

We made Love! For the second time!

After what seemed like hours, we breathed heavily.

'' Wow... Brittany you were so loud.'' Alvin exclaimed as I rolled my eyes. He chuckled.

'' Brittany, I have been planning to do a comeback concert with our siblings, what do you think?'' Alvin asked me. In my head, I was so excited to perform with my sisters.

'' I'd love that! When? and What song? Where?'' I asked so many questions. He chuckled.

'' The Chipmunks and Chipettes were nominated for the International Music Awards again!'' He exclaimed. I smiled excitedly.

'' When?'' I asked.

'' 2 weeks.'' he replied.

'' Ok, ok, What song?'' I asked.

'' I don't know, we'll have to go over it with the others.'' He answered.

'' Do they know'' I asked again. He nodded. Then he put on his sweater and I put on my nightgown it was now 8:30, we watched TV and We fell asleep.

 **This is now rated T for making love scenes, anyways I have to pick what song they are going to sing! Peace !**


	13. The Big Ask

It has been 5 days since Alvin told Brittany they were performing a concert at the International Music Awards. They told Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor.

 **Thursday (Normal POV)**

Brittany woke up, she got dressed into her pink sweater with blue buttons, with a cursive B on the side with A pink skirt. And her hair in a round bun. Alvin was wearing his red sweater with a huge yellow A.

'' Britt?'' Alvin asked his girlfriend. She looked up at him.

'' What time are our siblings coming over?'' He asked.

'' Well, they said they would be here around 3 o'clock.'' Britt replied. He nodded. She made some cereal for the both of them, before sitting on the couch watching TV.

 **3:10 P.M. (Brittany's POV)**

Alvin was out for the whole day, then I called he said he'd be here in 5-10 Minutes since Jeanette, Simon, Theodore, and Eleanor we're already here.

'' Britt?'' My sister Jeanette called my name.

'' Yeah?'' I looked up to her.

'' How's Alvin?'' Jeanette asked. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

'' Ok. He plans the concerts very well.'' I replied, my two sisters giggled as I shook my head like nothing happened. Then I heard keys unlocking the front door, it was Alvin.

'' Hey, Britt.'' He greeted me as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

'' Hi, Alvin.'' I greeted back.

'' Hey, guys.'' Alvin greeted the others as they waved.

'' Simon, Theo, I need to talk to you guys in private.'' Alvin exclaimed. Me and my sisters looked very confused.

 **3:30 P.M. ( Alvin's POV)**

I locked the door once I, Simon, Theodore, came into the studio I had installed across from the bedroom, there was a red couch as Simon and Theodore sat there and me facing them standing up.

'' Ok, so, what's up?'' Theodore spoke up.

'' You guys love Jeanette and Eleanor, right?'' I asked them. They both nodded.

'' Of course we love them, why?'' Simon said and asked.

'' Well, I think we should sing Bad Romance, you know the song we sang when we confessed our love to the girls?'' I said making it clearly.

I had a lemonade can in my hand then offered my brothers 2 cans as I explained my idea to them.

'' And since I love Brittany so, so much, I want to propose to her.'' I said. Then Just suddenly after I said that sentence, they both spit their drinks on my sweater and neck as I nodded closing my eyes.

'' What?!'' I yelled in annoyance.

'' You want to propose to Brittany?'' They both asked in unison as I nodded yes.

'' You know, I feel you Alvin, because me and Theodore want to propose to Jeanette and Eleanor.'' Simon explained adjusting his glasses.

Then, I spit out my drinks to them like they did to me on their sweaters and furry necks.

'' What?'' They both asked simultaneously angrily.

'' Nothing, I'm just surprised, any who... if you agree to the idea, we'll propose to them at the awards next Friday.'' I said making a deal.

'' Deal'' They both said simultaneously as we shook our paws. We then walked into the Living Room. We've been talking for like 15 minutes.

3:45 P.M. **Brittany's** **POV**

Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were in the living room Talking.

'' Britt, has Alvin proposed?'' Jeanette asked Me. I rolled my eyes and giggled.

'' No.'' I said between giggles. Then we saw the boys come in.

'' Ok, Simon, you take Jeanette, Theodore, you take Eleanor, and I'll take Brittany.'' I heard Alvin say.

I saw Simon Grab Jeanette's Paw, same thing with Theodore with Eleanor, then Alvin took my Paw and led me into the Bed room with my sisters, and Simon and Theodore.

'' Ok, Alvin why'd you take me here?'' I asked Alvin.

'' Yeah, Simon, why did you?'' Jeanette asked Simon.

'' Yeah, Theo?'' Eleanor asked Theodore.

'' Well, for our song at the Awards, we decided to sing Bad Romance.'' Alvin said.

'' You mean, the song you sang to us when-'' I was about to finish my words when Alvin interrupted me.

'' Yep, when we boys confessed our love to you girls.'' Alvin then finished for me.

'' Aww...'' My sisters and I cooed. As we saw the Chipmunks blush.

'' So, let's practice it.'' Simon said as we all nodded.

 **International Music Awards... Friday Night 8:00 P.M. (Opening Act)**

The host was Jeffrey Hartman.

'' Ok, hello, everyone! Great to be here! Now may I present the opening act of the awards, The Chipmunks and Chipettes!'' He exclaimed.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes jumped on stage.

Everyone- Oh, oh, oh, oh ooh, oh, oh, ooh, oh, oh...

B- Caught In a bad romance...

Everyone- Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, oh, oh, ooh, oh, oh...

B- Caught in a bad romance... **( After singing that line they got into position while singing next line dancing around)**

B- Rah, Rah, ah, ah, ah, roma roma mama gaga ooh la, la, want your bad romance

 **While singing that line, Brittany had her hands up across her 2 shoulders making it her way across her chest from her left paw to her right leg turning around letting Alvin come in front of her (like in chipwrecked) ( Same thing with Jeanette and Eleanor and Simon and Theodore)**

Everyone- Rah, Rah, ah, ah, ah, Roma, Roma, mama gaga ooh la, la, want your bad romance!

 **Brittany and her sisters flipped around, dancing along with the chipmunks.**

B- I want your ugly, I want your disease...

A- Hey!

B- I want your everything as long as it's free, I want your love...

Everyone- Love, love, love, I want your love...

B- Yeah... Hey! I want your drama, the touch of your hand, I want your leather studded kiss in the sand, I want your love... Love, love, love, I want your love...

A+S+J+E+T- Love, love, love I want your love

B- You know that I want you and you know that I need you, I want your bad, your bad Romance, hey!

B+E+T- I want your love and I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance!

S+J- Oh, oh, oh..

B+E+T- I want your love and all your love is revenge, you and me could write a bad romance!

A+S+J- Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, oh, ooh, oh, oh

B+S+J- Caught in a bad romance!

A+S+J- Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, oh, ooh, oh, oh...

Everyone- Caught in a bad romance!

Everyone- Rah, Rah, ah, ah, ah, Roma, Roma, gaga ooh la, la, want your bad romance!

 **The boys twirled the girls into the air then doing a knee slide then catching them as Brittany picked up...**

B- I want your horror, I want your design, cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine, I want your love...

Everyone- Love, love, love, I want your love

B- Hey!

 **B- I like your crazy, I like all your tricks, want you here by my side to assist me when I'm sick, I want your love, love, love, love, I want your** love

A+S+J+E+T- Love, Love, Love I want your love...

 **Brittany then danced with her sisters dancing around...**

B- You know that I want you, and you know that I need you, I want your bad, your bad romance! Hey!

Everyone- I want your love, and I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance!

Chipettes- Oh, Oh, Oh...

Everyone- I want your love, and all your love is revenge, you and me could write a bad romance!

S+J+T+E- Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, oh, oh, ooh, oh, oh...

Chipettes- Caught in a bad romance!

S+J+T+E- Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, oh, oh, ooh, oh, oh...

Chipmunks- Caught In a bad romance!

Everyone- Rah, Rah, ah, ah, ah, Roma, Roma, mama, gaga ooh la, la, want your bad romance! (2x)

 **While singing that line, Simon was next to Eleanor, Alvin next to Jeanette, and Brittany next to Theodore, as they put their paws genie style while wiggling them then flipped, then the girls clapping the paws then saw the boys do a knee slide and turn around and made their way to their counterparts. (Like in the squeakquel)**

B- Walk, walk, fashion, baby, work it make those munks crazy...

B+J- Walk, walk, fashion, baby, work it make those munks crazy...

B+J+E- Walk, walk, fashion, baby, work it make those munks crazy...

 **The Chipmunks then Picked up their girlfriends, spun them around while Brittany flipped out of Alvin's paws and started singing as a solo.**

B- I want your love, and I want your revenge, I want your love, I don't want to be friends...

B- Je veux ton amour, et j' veux ton revenge, J'veux ton amour, I don't want to be friends... ( **While singing this line, she made her paws next to her shoulder then madeit the way down her waist then moving closer to Alvin when she had a face of attitude, same thing from Jeanette and Eleanor to Simon and Theodore.**

 **As Brittany sang the line, everyone except her vocalized.**

B- I don't want to be friends... ( They all vocalized)

B- No, I don't want to be friendsss... ( Still vocalizing)

B- I don't want to be friends... Want your bad Romance! ( Still vocalizing)

B- Want in a bad romance!

Everyone- Want your bad Romance! (Brittany sounded louder in this line).

B+J+E- I want your love and I want your revenge you and me could write a bad romance!

B- Want your bad romance!

A+S+T- I want your love and all your love is revenge, you and me could write a bad romance!

A+B- Want your bad romance!

Everyone- Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, oh, oh..

E+T- caught in a bad romance!

B- want your bad romance!

Everyone- Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, oh, oh, ooh, oh, oh...

S+J- Caught in a bad romance!

Everyone- Want your bad,

B- Romance!

 **Alvin picked her up from waist onto his shoulder and kept her there, wrapping her paws around his waist, and his paws wrapping her waist.**

 **And Jeanette was held by Simon on 1 finger then she was in his arms as he carried her.**

 **And Eleanor was held by Theodore on 1 finger while he grabbed her waist and held paws.**

 **They all waved and thanked the crowd. Then Alvin took the mic from Jeffrey before he could speak.**

'' Thank you, everyone! Now, since that is done, yes a big disappointment, this was the exact song me and my brothers sang when we confessed our love to the girls and I'm going to let my brothers ask Jeanette and Eleanor the big question!'' Alvin exclaimed.

'' Jeanette, I love you so much, I don't know what I'd do without you, But to make me happy, Jeanette Miller, will you marry me?'' Simon proposed to Jeanette as she smiled. He took out the blue box and slid the ring onto her finger.

'' Yes! Simon! I will marry you!'' Jeanette exclaimed as the crowd cheered for them.

'' Now, next up, is my youngest brother, Theodore Seville!'' Alvin exclaimed.

'' Ellie Miller, I can't describe my feelings for you, you drive me crazy, but please will you marry me?'' Theodore proposed.

Eleanor started crying tears of happiness until she exclaimed,'' Yes! Theodore! I will!'' As the crowd cheered. He opened the green box and slid the ring onto her finger.

 **Brittany's POV**

I highly doubt Alvin's going to propose, I mean he would've gone first! He is self-absorbed! Egotistical!

I forced myself a smile at the audience. Then I heard Alvin speak up to the mic,

'' I guess that's it, for the night.'' Alvin said, then I knew it! he wasn't going to propose, then suddenly...

'' But before we move on, I'd like Brittany Miller to come closer to me.'' Alvin asked me, I crawled on all fours then stood up and he held my paw.

'' Brittany, I love you so much, with all my heart, and in order to make me the happiest chipmunk alive, Will You marry me?'' Alvin proposed

Oh, my god! Alvin proposed!

He then pulled out a red velvet box, then opened it up was a 3 carat emerald cut rub engagement ring, it was shining, as I gasped as I cupped my paws over my mouth.

'' A-Alvin, I don't know what to say..'' I said softly.

'' Please, Brittany, say yes'' he begged me.

'' Yes! I will marry You, Alvin Seville!'' I exclaimed into the microphone. Then everyone clapped louder, than our siblings. I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

'' Thanks, Alvin!'' I thanked my fiancé. '' Your welcome Britt, I love you.'' He then gave me a passionate kiss on the lips in public as they still cheered and applauded.

 **5 Minutes before the Awards end...**

'' Well, since the Chipmunks proposed, how about we celebrate.'' Jeffrey exclaimed.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes yelled,'' Hit It!''

Disco Music started playing...

A- Come on Now! Hit it brother! Yeah!

Everyone- Shake your booty! Shake your booty! Hey!

A- Everybody!

Chipmunks- Get on the floor! Let's dance!

B- Don't fight the Feeling, Give yourself a Chance!

Chipmunks and Chipettes- A Chance!...

Chipmunks- Shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake, shake your booty shake your booty!

Chipettes- Shake, shake, shake, Shake, shake, shake, shake your booty! shake your booty!

 **Brittany did the hustle next to Alvin, Jeanette did the hustle next to Simon, and Eleanor did the hustle next to Theodore.**

'' Dave!'' The girls and boys yelled when they saw Dave in the front row.

Then was the music playing, no one singing as everyone did the conga in one straight line.

S+T- Shake it, shake it!

A- Shake it! shake it!

B- Yeah!

A- ooh, ooh, Shake it yeah, yeah, heah...!

 **The chipmunks carried their soon to be wives on the their shoulders dancing and twirling them into the air and catching them.**

Everyone- Shake , shake, shake, Shake, shake, shake, Shake your booty! Shake your booty!

Brittany- Shake, shake, shake

Jeanette and Eleanor- Shake, shake, shake !

Chipettes- Shake your booty! Shake your booty!

Alvin- Shake, shake, shake,

Simon and Theodore- Shake, shake, shake!

Chipmunks- Shake Your booty!

Everyone- Shake your booty!

Alvin- Yeah, yeah...

Brittany- Yeah!

Everyone- Oh!

 **The Crowd cheered so loud as they left off to grab some dinner.**

 **Aww! I love this story so much! Please review!**


	14. The Wedding, The Song, The Love Making

**Brittany's POV...**

It has been 6 months since Alvin proposed, and Simon proposed to Jeanette, and Theodore proposed to Eleanor.

Me and Alvin had everything set up. We would have to get married in 3 days! So excited! But since we were only 6 inches tall, we still have Dave, our neighbors couple of friends, Jeanette and Eleanor will be my bridesmaids, and Simon and Theodore will be Alvin's Best men, and Claire.

 **2 Hours Later... 2:35 P.M.**

Alvin was working at a restaurant shift, he had finished like 10 minutes ago and I was waiting for him to come home, I had lunch prepared for him, a simple Ham and Cheese sandwich with a side of some orange juice set on the table.

I heard the keys unlock the door, and I saw Alvin.

"" Hey, babe." He greeted me as I waved with a smile. I stared into his honey brown eyes as he stared into my electic blue ones. He leaned in to kiss my lips a simple kiss then he pulled away and I smiled as then he got on top of me and started kissing me on my neck as I moaned.

" Brittany..." he called my name. As I felt shudders down my spine.

"Alvin..." I called his name. He looked at me as he wrapped his paws around me as he nibbled my ear and whispered,

" I want you..."

" I want you too". I whispered back he smiled then we made love for the sixth time! Of course we used protection!

 **3 Days Later...**

We were at the church and it was for free since we both were famous leaders of popular singing groups.

The Minister which was Mr. Jones, was marrying us.

I was wearing my casual wedding dress with blue flat shoes with my hair in my bun, and my veil, I was behind the doors, with Jeanette and Eleanor.

 **...**

" Britt, you look amazing." My sister Eleanor said. I smiled.

" Thanks Girls, I can't wait." I squealed.

" Yeah, you look amazing, Alvin is a very lucky Chipmunk." Jeanette said.

" Yeah, and i'm a very lucky Chipette." I said softly. We all smiled as had a group hug.

The our piano player was playing " The Wedding March". He was a neighbor of ours Mr. Jameson.

The doors then opened as I was walking down the aisle, everyone looked at me, I smiled then came up to the stage, (A/N: I don't know what it's called ok?).

I had my veil over my face then I felt Alvin open up my veil and put it in the back of my hair, I smiled.

Eleanor was wearing 2 blonde pigtails a aqua green headband, a bridesmaid dress with a green line in the middle, and her bow which was black.

Jeanette was wearing a high messy bun, with a purple hairtie, a purple headband, a white bow, a bridesmaids dress with a dark purple line in the middle.

Theodore was wearing a black tuxedo a green bow tie, the first time he wore pants.

Simon was wearing a black tuxedo, blue bow tie, the first time he also wore pants.

Alvin the Groom, was wearing a black tuxedo, a red blazer, with a red tie, the first time he wore pants also.

The Minister spoke up

" We are gathered here today, to join this Chipmunk and this Chipette in hold matrimony." He pointed at me and Alvin.

" Do you, Alvin Seville, take this Chipette to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death you two apart." The Minister said seriously.

" I do." Alvin replied, I smiled as the minister looked up at me.

" And do you Brittany Miller, take this Chipmunk to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you two apart." He once said seriously facing me.

" I do." I cheered as we smiled.

Then the minister faced Alvin and said

" You may kiss the bride."

Then Alvin came closer to me and kissed me on my soft, furry lips, softly as I wrapped my arms around his neck Everyone wooed and cheered, and applauded.

We had an after party.

We sang a song.

( **Normal POV )**

The guitar played.

A- I gotta Feeling...

A- That Tonight's going to be a good night, that tonight's going to be a good night, That's tonight's going to be a good, good, night.

Everyone- I gotta Feeling...

A- ooh, ooh...

Everyone -That tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's going to be a good night, that tonight's going to be a good, good night.

A- I gotta Feeling!

T- Tonight's the night,

E- Let's live it up...

T- I got my money..

E- Let's spend it up...

T- Go out and Smash it,

E- like oh my god!

T- Jump off that sofa!

T+E- Let's get, get off!

S+J- I know that we'll have a ball if we get down and go out and lose it all... I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go, let's go way out, spaced out, and losing all control...

A- ch-ch-ch Ching!

B- Fill up my cup, Mazel Tov

A- look at her dancing, ( **Alvin twirled brittany around and around)**

A+B- Just take it off!

B- Let's paint the town,

A+B- We'll shut it down!

B- Let's burn the roof! And then we'll do it again!

A- Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, And do it, and do it,

B- Let's live it up!

A- And do it, and do it, and do it, and do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it!

A- I gotta feeling! That tonight's going to be a good night, that tonight's going to be a good night, that tonight's going to be a good, good night.

Everyone- I gotta feeling!

A- ooh, ooh...

Everyone - That tonight's gonna be a good night, that tonight's going to be a good night, that tonight's going to be a good, good, night!

A- I gotta Feeling!

T+E- Tonight's the night!

B- Hey!

T+E- Let's live it up!

A- Let's live it up!

T+E- I got my money!

S- Yeah!

T+E- Let's spend it up!

B- Let's spend it up!

T+E - Go out and Smash it,

A- Smash it!

T + E - Jump off that sofa!l

B- come on!

T + E - Let's get get,

A+B- Off!

 **The boys threw the girls into the air, catching them and twirling around.**

J- Fill up my cup,

A- Drink!

J- Mazel Tov!

B- Layhyme!

A- look at her dancing!

E- Move it! Move it!

S+T+J+B- Just take it,

E- off!

S+J + T+B+ E- Let's paint the town!

B- Paint the town!

S + J + T+E- We'll shut it down!

A- Shut it down!

S + T + E + J + A- Let'S burn the roof!

B- Burn the roof! And then we'll do it again!

A- Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, And do it,

J- do it!

A- And do it!

J- Do it!

B- Let's live it up!

A- And do it!

B- do it!

A - And do it!

B- do it!

A- And do it!

B- Do it!

A+S- And do it!

B+J- And do it!

Everyone- Here we go! Here we go!

A+B- We gotta rock!

 **Alvin swept Brittany off her feet and carried her giving her a soft kiss, then walking out the church doors waving and blowing kisses.**

 **3 Hours Later... 7:12 P.M.**

They went back home and sat on their bed watchingbtv, as the window blew a long soft breeze.

" Brittany?" Alvin looked over at Brittany. She raised her head,

" hmm?" She replied.

"Would you like to mate with me?" Alvin asked Brittany nervously as she smiled.

" I'd love to." Brittany answered. Then She leaned in to kiss him, then he kissed her back, and kissing her neck, making her moan.

" Alvin..." she moaned. He smiled at her and she but her lip.

" Brittany... I want you..." he said softly as she nodded as she took off his clothes and he took off her clothes.

" Brittany, I don't have protection." Alvin said, she nodded.

" I know, I want it to feel real Alvin, please take me." She said softly, clearly whispering as they made love, unprotected!

 **see what happens in the next chapter! You might have a clue! Lol! See ya tomorrow! Wow this is my 14th chapter! My next story will be how chipwrecked should've went.**


	15. Big News II

**Dave, Claire, Brittany's POV**

It has been 1 week since Alvin and I made love unprotected and I just found out 2 days after we made love, I'm Pregnant, and we just got married now he's going to hate me, I'm sure of it!

Any who... Alvin supposed to be planning our next concert in a few weeks at this mega dome in Hollywood, can't wait! I have to tell Alvin soon! I have to tell my sisters, and Dave, and Simon and Theodore, that I, Brittany Seville is pregnant.

So, I called Jeanette. I dialed her number 551-2512.

 _'' Hello?'' I heard on the other line._

 _'' Hey, Jean.''_

 _'' Oh, hey Britt, how's it going?'' She replied._

 _'' Great, just peachy, anyways can you come over? And tell Simon to come over as also, please?'' I asked._

 _'' But why?'' Jeanette asked as I gulped._

 _'' I'll tell you when you get here with Simon ok?'' I asked._

 _'' Ok.'' she replied. I put the Phone Down._

Then I Called Eleanor. 221-3490

I dialed her number as I gulped.

 _'' Hello?'' I heard a high pitched voice._

 _'' Hi, Ellie.''_

 _'' Britt, oh, hey, how are you doing?'' She asked me._

 _'' I'm fine'' I replied._

 _'' So, can you come over at my house like right now, and tell Theodore to come as also, please don't ask why, just come.'' I said._

 _'' Oh, um, ok.'' she said. I hung up and put the phone down, then called Dave and Claire they said they would come._

 **30 Minutes later... 4:19 PM**

The doorbell rang, as I opened up, it was Dave and Claire.

'' Hey! Dave, Claire, how are you?'' I greeted, they smiled.

'' We're great, so, why'd you call us here?'' They said as I let them come in.

'' You're just going to have to wait, until the others come.'' I said. They both nodded confusedly, but I looked at the door, then 5 minutes later, the doorbell rang.

It was Simon and Jeanette. Jeanette was wearing a Purple shirt, with a blue jean jacket, a pink and purple plaid skirt, and her Purple glasses.

Simon was wearing a white shirt, with a blue blazer.

'' Hey, Britt, can we come in?'' Jeanette said as they both smile and I nodded as they noticed Dave and Claire were in the room.

'' Hey, Dave, Claire, what are you guys doing here?'' Simon asked our ''parents''.

'' I could ask you the same.'' Dave replied. We all laughed.

'' Britt, why'd you call us here?'' Jeanette asked me, I gulped.

'' You just have to wait, till the others come.'' I replied forcing myself a smile. Then 10 minutes later, the doorbell rang...

It was Theodore and Eleanor.

Eleanor was wearing a green shirt, a mint green skirt with dark black lines tracing it, with her blonde pigtails.

Theodore was wearing a Black shirt, and a Green blazer. I smiled.

'' Hey, Britt, can we come in?'' Eleanor asked. I nodded as the two chubby chipmunks came in, then I closed the door. They saw Dave, Claire, Simon, and Jeanette.

'' Oh, hey guys, what are you doing here?'' Theodore asked the 2 humans, and their brother and sister.

'' We could ask you the same.'' Dave, Claire, Simon, and Jeanette said in unison smiling.

'' Ok, Brit, can you please tell us why you called us here?'' Theodore begged.

'' Ok, here goes it, well, guys, Dave, Claire, I called you guys here because I'm - I'm Pregnant!'' I let it out. I bit my lip.

They all looked at me in shock, as I nearly cried my heart out.

'' Britt, You're pregnant?'' Jeanette asked me surprised.

'' Yeah, I am, I just needed to tell you guys.'' I said calming down, they all came closer and hugged me. I smiled.

'' So, you're pregnant?'' Eleanor asked me. I nodded yes.

'' Yeah, Jeanette, and Ellie? You're going to be aunts.'' I exclaimed at my sisters.

'' Dave, Claire, you're going to be grandparents.'' I exclaimed at my ''parents''.

'' And Si, Theo, you're going to be uncles.'' I exclaimed at my brothers in law. We all smiled and ate lunch.

 **10 Minutes Later...**

'' So, Britt, does Alvin know?'' Jeanette asked me. I froze. That's right! I have to tell him! I mean he is the father of my little chipmunk(s).

'' Um, well, no, he doesn't.'' I stammered.

'' Well, you have to tell him.'' Dave said. I nodded.

 **Jeanette's, Eleanor's, Simon, Theodore's, Dave's, Claire's POV**

We saw the door unlock, it was Alvin. I guess Brittany didn't hear, as we stared at him as he looked at Brittany's back as he stepped near her.

'' Yeah, Britt, I mean he is the father, right?'' Eleanor said.

'' Of course he is the father! I wouldn't do it, with anyone else!''

 **Brittany's POV**

I looked at them and spoke bravely,

'' You're right, I just have to look Alvin in the eye and tell him that I-'' Then I looked back and I flinched when I saw Alvin was behind me as he raised an eyebrow.

'' Ah! Alvin, you- you scared me.'' I said changing the subject. I chuckled softly as nervously.

'' Yeah, sorry, hey guys, why are you here?'' He asked, I forced a smile at him. I signaled to all of them, not to tell him, don't tell HIM!

'' Um, well, she uh, she, she invited us for lunch, as a family like old times.'' Simon said nervously as I face slammed my forehead. And then went to the bedroom feeling embarrassed.

 **Alvin's POV**

I saw Brittany crawl on all fours down the hallway. As I was very confused. I looked at the others crossing my paws as I asked them

'' Do you guys know something?'' They all answered back with nodding their heads a No, like really fast.

'' Alvin, just go talk to her.'' Claire said. I looked away and went to the bedroom it was locked. I knocked the door 2 times.

 **Brittany's POV**

I heard the door knock.

'' Who is it?'' I asked frustrated.

'' It's Alvin'' I heard a voice. I went up, unlocked the door, and sat back down on the bed. I didn't make any eye contact with him.

'' What do you want?'' I snapped. He looked at me, shocked.

'' Whoa, what's with the sudden mood swing?'' Alvin asked as I froze, mood swings, that was part of my pregnancy.

'' I'm sorry..'' I apologized. I half smiled as he sat next to me.

'' What's wrong? why did you run away from me back there?'' he asked softly.

'' I can't tell you.'' I said softly. He looked at me confused.

'' What! Why?'' He asked raising his voice a little higher.

'' I- I just don't know how you'll take it.'' I stammered a little.

'' I'm afraid you'll hate me.'' I said negatively.

'' Britt, I could never hate you.'' He replied smiling at me. I swallowed hard.

'' Well, Alvin, here goes, please don't hate me.'' I looked up at him.

'' Britt, I told you-'' He was going to finish, but I cut him off.

'' I'm, I'm Pregnant.'' I stammered a little. I looked down on the floor, his reaction hurt me, he has his eyes wide open, and his mouth agape. I sobbed loudly.

'' I knew it, You hate me.'' I whispered, I left the room and sat on the sofa in the living room.

 **In the Living Room...**

I am in the living room, crying, as my sisters come up to me.

'' Britt, what's wrong?'' Jeanette asked.

'' I told him.'' I looked at both of them They had eyes wide open as I sobbed even more.

'' How'd he take it?'' Eleanor asked. I looked up at them. I groaned and grunted angrily and went to the other side of the couch.

 **In the Bedroom with Alvin... (Alvin's POV)**

I was so shocked about the news Brittany just told me.

How? Well, I know how, I smirked.

Wait, we made love unprotected last week, wow, Brittany's pregnant, with my child, our child.

I got up and went through the hallway and went to the living room. I saw Brittany, she was crying when she looked at me, she went through the window and sat on the porch.

So, I went outside and saw her crying. I felt bad for hurting her with my reaction but I was just shocked, that's all.

'' Britt?'' I called her name, she looked at me.

'' What? what do you want?'' She snapped. ouch, that wasn't nice, but I get it.

" We need to talk." I said softly.

" I know what you're going to say already, you hate me," Brittany said as I cut her off.

" Britt-" Then I was cut off my her.

" You want to leave me." She said.

" Brittany-" I was then cut off by her again.

"And you Don't want to keep the baby." She said as I cut her off.

" Brittany!" I yelled.

" What?!" She yelled back.

" I don't hate you, I am not going to leave you, and I want to keep the baby." I said softly.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes, really, Britt, this will be hard, but we will make it through it together, alright?" I said calming her down rubbing her back with my paw.

" Thanks, Alvin." She thanked me. I smiled.

"No, problem Britt, I love you." I said back kissing her forehead. She had her head on my shoulder as I wrapped my paw around her waist, upper to her belly.

"Awwww..." We heard Simon, Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor, Dave and Claire cooed simultaneously.

Me and Brittany rolled our eyes and enjoyed the rest of the day.

 **Awwww! Isn't that cute! Brittany's pregnant! And Alvin comforted her, since he is the best husband ever, imagine him as a father, it'll be a blast!**


	16. We'll Be A Perfect Family

It has been 2 weeks since Brittany told everyone and Alvin that she was Pregnant. Dave had a veterinarian to check on her, if the baby is healthy, what gender and how many, since Chipmunks give birth to litters. She was due anytime this week.

Alvin said he would be off performing concerts, cause of Brittany's Pregnancy. She is due thuik, The veterinarian was Dr. Julie Ortega, The Chipmunks and Chipettes high school homeroom teacher.

They had to make her Pregnancy private, for now, at least. Alvin was always by Brittany's side, never leaving her. He was very protective of her.

 **Brittany's POV**

I woke up and went to the sink of the bathroom and emptied my guts out, it was Morning sickness of course. It was dying down a bit, so the days came closer for me giving birth.

Julie is coming today. I can't wait. Turns out Julie has a chipmunk ultrasound, can't wait! I got out of the bathroom, and found Alvin sleeping like a baby. He was snoring softly. Adorable!

I laid down next to him not touching a inch on him, I love him so much. Then I checked the time, it was 9 AM, I suddenly fluttered my eyes closed, and fell asleep.

 **Alvin's POV**

I opened my eyes, then found a beautiful Chipette next to me, sleeping, she was Beautiful as ever. I put a paw on her silky legs, rubbing up to her thigh, then I heard a soft moan.

'' Alvin...'' She moaned. I smirked, as I kept rubbing. She let out a couple more moans. I smirked once again.

'' You awake?'' I asked her while my golden brown eyes stared in her crystal blue sapphire eyes.

'' I am now.'' She replied, I let out a soft chuckle. She smiled at me.

'' So, how are my little ones?'' I asked rubbing her nightgown and stomach.

'' They can feel you, they are saying '' I love you, Dad'', they kick when you're around.'' She responded. I smiled. I placed my ear on her stomach and whispered,

'' Hey, guys, don't worry, you'll see me and mommy soon, I love you.'' I whispered loud enough for Brittany to hear.

'' And I love you.'' I touched Brittany's nose, giving her a kiss on the cheek. The doorbell rang, I was confused, I mean Julie was supposed to come around 5 o'clock.

'' I'll get it.'' She said, I nodded and followed her to the door, she unlocked the door and opened it, it was Jeanette, Simon, Eleanor, and Theodore.

'' Oh, hey guys.'' she said giving a nervous wave.

'' Hey, Britt, mind if we come in?'' Simon said.

'' No, I don't mind at all.'' She answered. She gestured them with their hand in a way of saying Come in.

I closed the door, wrapping my paws around Brittany's neck and onto her shoulder.

 **Brittany's POV**

Alvin wrapped his paws around my neck to my shoulder, I smiled.

'' So, what are you guys doing here?'' I asked.

'' We just wanted to see our sister, we want to know the gender and how many baby chipmunks and/or Baby Chipettes you're having.'' Jeanette said. Eleanor nodded.

'' So, Si, Theo? Why are you here?'' Alvin asked his brothers.

'' Well, we just wanted to see you, cause you're nervous.'' Theodore said, I raised an eyebrow.

'' I'm not nervous.'' he replied.

'' Oh, really, are you sure you're not nervous about the pain Brittany is going to get into,

probably giving birth from Three to Five chipmunks, raising them for the rest of your lives, and never getting any sleep cause of the baby's cries, especially when they are born, Brittany screaming at the top of her lungs.'' Simon said coldly, Alvin froze, then fell to the floor.

'' Alvin? Alvin? What happened?'' I asked Simon.

'' Well, he's nervous, don't worry, he'll come back.'' Simon said with me letting out a relief sigh.

 **2 Hours Later... Still Brittany's POV**

I brought Alvin to the couch, right when he fainted. Then I heard a moan, His brothers and my sisters, and I saw Alvin moving slowly, as he woke up yet still sitting down.

'' Oh, god, what happened?'' Alvin asked with a confused look on his face. I chuckled nervously.

'' Well, you fainted when Simon told you about all the stuff you should be nervous about.'' I said. Alvin shot Simon a glare, a creepy glare actually.

'' Well, sorry...'' Simon '' Apologized''. Alvin rolled his eyes.

'' Seriously, Alvin, you have nothing to be worried about.'' Eleanor spoke up, we except Alvin nodded.

'' You're right.'' Alvin said shrugging with his hands moving.

'' What time is Julie coming?'' Alvin asked.

'' Around 5:00.'' I replied. He nodded.

 **4:30 P.M.** **Alvin's POV**

I was on my bed, Brittany was beside me sleeping. I woke up, and saw that beautiful face. Like an angel. I then had an Idea.

I put my lips on her neck and kissed it. She shrugged, but didn't wake up, I smirked widely. Then it went to her chin, then lips. I could see she had her eyes wide open, I pulled off.

'' Good, Afternoon.'' I greeted her, she smiled.

'' Hey.'' She said. I smiled, then she smiled back. I leaned in, and kissed her lips, a soft kiss which turned passionate, our tongues wrestled while we gave out a soft, pleasurable moan. We pulled apart. I got on top of her.

'' I love you.'' I whispered.

'' Love you too.'' She whispered back. I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. We kept on letting out moans and sighs, pleasurable ones.

 **In the Living Room... Jeanette's POV**

My paw was held by another paw, it was Simon's, my husband. Then I heard moans from across the hall, me and the others looked at each other.

'' You don't think...?'' I asked.

'' Knowing those two, yep.'' Simon replied I let out a chuckle. I decided to leave those two alone.

 **In the Bedroom... Alvin's POV**

Brittany laid beside me, from all that mating.

'' Wow, that was... wow'' Brittany said, I laughed.

'' Yep.'' I replied stroking her bangs of her hair.

'' Wow, 5:10, we should get up, Julie should be here any second.'' Brittany said, I nodded and helped her up.

We went to the living room.

 **Brittany's POV**

I went into the Living room with Alvin holding my paw.

'' Hey, guys.'' I greeted the others.

'' Hey, um, Julie called she said she'd be here-'' Before Jeanette said anything the doorbell rang.

'' Now.'' Jeanette finished. I went up to the door and looked up, it was Julie with a bunch of doctor equipment.

'' Julie, hey!'' Alvin said.

'' Hey, guys, Brittany, you ready?'' Julie said. I nodded as went to sit on the couch.

'' Alvin, would you like to know?'' I asked, he nodded.

 **A Few Minutes Later...**

'' So, what are you having and how many?'' Eleanor asked. Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor, and Simon, and Alvin looked at me wanting an answer, especially Eleanor.

'' I'm having 3-8 kids, but I don't know the gender.'' I replied. They all squealed as Alvin stood in shock.

'' Alvin, you ok?'' I asked worried. He chuckled.

'' I'm fine, I promise, so you're having 3-8 kids?'' Alvin asked.

'' No, WE'RE having 3-8 kids.'' I emphasized the '' We're'' part.

'' Wow, Britt, I'm surprised.'' Alvin said.

'' Brittany, you sure you're up for this?'' He asked me.

'' Of course, Alvin, each baby shows me how much you really love me.'' I answered, he nodded and kissed me on the cheek.

'' I love you.'' I whispered.

'' I love you too.'' He whispered back, we smiled and he hugged me, then he had his paws wrapped around my waist.

'' So, what do you think, Boy or Girl?'' Alvin asked me.

'' Hmm, I don't know, but hey, it doesn't matter, boy or girl, we'll love them.'' I said softly, he smiled at me.

'' Of course'' He whispered. He kissed me on the lips.

'' Awww...'' We heard 5 people coo, our siblings and Julie.

'' We're happy for you, Britt.'' Jeanette said.

'' Thanks, guys.'' I thanked.

'' Britt, we should get going, congrats.'' Eleanor said.

'' Ok, see you guys soon.'' Alvin spoke up, and opened the door for them.

 **7:00 P.M.**

I was with Alvin on the couch, watching TV. He held me in his arms.

'' I love you.'' He whispered. I smiled.

'' I love you too.'' I whispered back.

'' Then show it to me'' He whispered, I was turned on, I put on a seductive smile. I climbed on top of him, and crashed my lips to his. Without hesitation, he kissed back, passionately. He nibbled on my neck as I moaned softly.

"Alvin..." I moaned. We made love again!

We are gong to have the best family ever.


End file.
